


独行之人

by tbod



Series: 木叶忍法帖 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 在他朝向黑暗的最深处走去之时，他总是看到那个男人。那是诅咒一般、驱逐不去的幻视。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: 木叶忍法帖 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010568
Kudos: 3





	独行之人

在他朝向黑暗的最深处走去之时，他总是看到那个男人。  
那是诅咒一般、驱逐不去的幻视。

*

在他将柱间的血肉埋入自己的身体之后，连绵不断的高烧袭击了他。  
之前也有过这样的状况。即使可以用忍术和查克拉去压制来自另一道忍族的血脉，但那天生的互斥性永远像猛毒一样无法轻易祛除。他倒在无人所见之所，在清醒和谵妄的界线上挣扎着，既不是活着，也并非死去，唯有无数的梦境簇拥而来。有时是他早已遗忘的过去，有时候则是毫无根由的幻境，在那里泉奈没有死去，宇智波和千手不曾征战，他和柱间从未争吵。而有时那梦境则更为可怖，他倒卧在焦黑的土地看见皮肤融化，肌肉从骨骼上散落，肉体迅速腐朽如同地狱变相，而无数的狱火远近跃动着，一如曼珠沙华。另一个梦境里他踽踽独行于森林之中，唯有手中一物无端沉重。他迈动脚步不断前行，直到被纷披的枝叶拥住无法再行半步才低头看向手中之物。  
那原来是柱间的头颅。  
他从一个梦境被驱赶向下一个梦境。这梦境是没有尽头的，也没有可以参照的真实。在世间的一切皆已忘却他的此刻，他是多么容易被幻境所吞噬而去啊。  
而在那一切幻境的底部，他听见一道心跳，锲而不舍地跃动着。  
咚。  
因为伊邪纳岐而生出来的心脏上从未经历过刀伤，但是痛楚却会不期而至，或短暂的、像一只雀鸟拍动着翅膀，或绵长的、像一根丝线勒在虚无的伤口上。  
他因为那疼痛而暂时从梦境挣扎出些许，抬起眼睛，看向山洞的角落。那不知何时点亮了一盏烛火。不，不应该有人来到这里。他迟钝而吃力地将视线的焦距重新调整，看见在烛火的后面坐着一个男人，在离他一步的距离里端坐着，眼中含着他所熟悉的爽朗笑容。  
他因为虚弱而流着汗，意识到他的计划失败了：隐藏的事实被发现，苦心孤诣的一切终将结束。他想要说些什么，话语却未成形就消散了。  
柱间不知何时到了他的身边。黑色的长发散落下来遮住了那刺痛着他眼睛的烛光，然后有什么落在他的唇上。  
那像是一片雪。一点冰冷的、并不存在于现实中的触感。

在沉入睡眠前的一瞬间，似乎有三个音节从他的耳边游走过去。  
他不确定那是否是自己的名字。

*

后来者不会再思考过往的事情，这基本已经是确凿无疑的了。往昔渐渐从回忆和讲述之中流逝下去，栩栩如生的面貌会变得平板而枯燥，过往的事情会被删减曲折再无法辨认出原有的形貌，丰润的感情会如同枯水期的河流一样干涸、唯独剩下干巴巴的脉络。  
除了死者复活，过往的一切便永恒地失落了。  
而那些复活的人，他们所讲述的又能够在多大程度上复原真实呢？毕竟生者自己也未见得能够了解过往的自己，不能了解自己为什么去爱或为什么去恨。很久以后斑想起自己人生中那些重要的关头，却很难说清支持自己做出决定的究竟是理智还是一时的冲动，究竟是经过深思熟虑、还是仅只因为看到了那个人站在他的对面。但那些毕竟已经过去。成功和失败都不再重要。失去和拥有也不过昙花一现。  
他会明白——或者自以为明白——一切不是因为仇恨而变得更糟，也不会因为谅解和爱情而得到拯救。循环是无尽的。不生不灭，不垢不净，不减不增。世间诸事都被绑在同样的车轮上滚滚前行，如入无间。  
在寂静无声的黑暗里，他静坐着，目视着那如具生命的黑暗。它离他那么近，只要向前一步，他就会倾入那冰冷而无机质的怀抱中，而只有失去自我的人才能承受这疯狂的一触。然而这是必须的。必须抛掷一切——从牵系到姓名——必须偏执到与世界为敌的地步才足以理解这一答案，必须拥抱疯狂才能理解疯狂和理智本为一体。  
他久久地、久久地停留在黑暗的边缘上。

偶尔柱间会来打扰他。  
男人来的时候总是晚上。他披着带着家徽的白色羽织，像是披着一段霜冷的月光，带来或重要或琐碎的消息。他总是闲坐在斑的对面，不肯离去，微笑地注视着男人，但是在那微笑的深处却潜隐着一丝不安。  
柱间从不缺少敏锐。  
他试图用自己的在场去填补空缺，试图用日常弥补损失，幸福来偿还苦痛。他从不怀疑无论他提出任何的要求，柱间都会双手捧到他面前——如果他能做到。就像嗅到冬日即将来临的候鸟，男人妄图以拥抱的温暖来消融渐渐深重的寒冷。

这不是你的错。  
不是你能够改变，不是你能够挽回，甚至不是你能够理解的事情。

斑想。但却不确定自己是否这样对柱间说过。  
他应该说的。

*

幻象是无害的。  
他很快习惯于男人的幻象，无论他出现在实验室的角落还是道路的彼端。他不确定那是来自于被他移植细胞还是他自己的回忆，或者两者兼有。  
这个柱间来自于他们刚刚建立同盟的日子。是的，他仍然能清晰地回忆起那一日的结义之酒，朱色的三叠杯和三度又三度的交换，分享酒液和气息犹如分享血脉和生命，这令他们——和他们背后的整个部族——都成为密不可分的手足兄弟。那一日的柱间不曾于记忆之中淡漠下去：他的笑容像是能够发出光芒来，仿佛他已经拥有这世间的一切，再也没有什么能挫败他、战胜他一般。  
“有这么高兴吗？”  
“犹如梦幻一般。”  
“……随便你。”  
“斑。”柱间从后面呼唤着他的名字，那直率像是能将人灼伤一样，“我很高兴。我……”  
那最后男人说了什么呢？  
他记不起来了。总之无关紧要。

胸口的疼痛会提醒他柱间的另外一张脸。  
那记忆混合着冰凉的雨、不断流逝的河水和血液，无法用言语描摹的痛楚。那一刻他只是隐约看见柱间的面孔：在黑暗里，在失败的疲惫和某种“本该如此”的笃定里。男人徒劳地、想要实现根本不可能实现的事情，为此他竟换上了那样一张残酷的脸孔，全然无法和平日的柱间联系起来。如果有旁观者的话大概会感到他们是多么的相似。那紧缩的眉头，阴鸷的脸，偏执的唇角。这一切令千手柱间成为了“宇智波斑”的镜像。

那反而让他释然了。

如果可以的话，他想要拥抱那一刻的柱间，就像黑暗用冷寂和孤独去拥抱他，令他纵身跃于疯狂的深渊。  
他或许可以期待柱间做出同样的事情。因为人一旦见过那样的黑暗就无法将自己从黑暗中拔出，就像用过长的时间凝视深渊的人总会不可自抑地投身其中……  
或许。

但柱间选择了另外的黑暗。

*

宇智波斑人生的前半波澜壮阔，既有痛彻心肺的丧失和别离，也有轰轰烈烈留名青史的战斗；而后一半则陷入一种与之截然相反的静默无声的等待之中。他偶尔离开栖身的地穴去打探外界的状况，一开始还极力隐藏自己的身份，后来发现在频繁的战乱中人们已经随着死亡一起遗忘了他。而他逐渐也厌倦去反复注视相同的悲剧。这世上又几时有过新事呢？  
石碑曾经应许的仍然遥远。他甚至不知道是否还能获得那样的期望。  
慢慢地他将越来越多的时间耗费在独处之中。世界遗忘了他，而他也仿佛遗忘了世界。希望随着时间被无限拉长，最终只剩下如若游丝的线拴住摇摇欲坠的绝望。

如果他再年轻一些的话，——是的，哪怕再年轻那么一点，他也不会相信自己会甘于等待。一开始他以为一年便是极限。一年之后他揣度自己大约可以再等待两倍——抑或三倍的时间。他曾经在每日日落之时，于洞中一面石壁上以石子划下记号。但在那石壁画满之前，他已经放弃了这一行为。日月失去界限，年代失去意义，时间似乎化作黏稠的树脂将他包裹于中。  
渐渐地，他的身体变得衰弱，肌肉渐渐消失于空无而无法再支持他的力量，皮肤变得松弛而露出青色的血脉，关节在早起的时候会因为冰寒而变得僵硬难以运转。在某一个早晨他忽然意识到，他的白发已经超过了黑发。

而他的眼睛一如既往。

他从栖身之所站起来，迟缓地穿过错综复杂的洞穴走入这唯一的大空洞中。一缕暗淡的天光从岩缝中射入，照亮了小小的一角空间——在那里竟不知何时长出一支矮矮的草来。  
他注视着那一个角落，然后，第无数次地，他看到了年轻的柱间。

男人站在那里，一如既往地，从遥远的过去朝他微笑着，浑然不顾这微笑令他心脏再度浮起轻微的隐痛。他已经熟悉于这轻微的痛苦，一如他熟悉这幻视的每一点形象——仍然漆黑的发，爽朗的笑容，充满信赖的眼神。

多么奇妙。  
明明他已经不记得过往的大多数事情了。他早已不记得他们小时候是如何在河边相遇，亦遗忘了那些反复而贯穿他们青年时代的征战。他忘记了他是怎样拦阻柱间试图自戮的举动，也想不起他们是何时在神前饮下结义酒的。甚至就连他们曾经一度的亲密也只剩下暧昧的片段，像是一朵云模糊地漂浮在天空的边缘——他们曾经那样亲密过吗？他们曾经亲吻着彼此、交换着身体的热度，就仿佛两只不知餍足也不知羞耻的野兽一样吗？那些炽烈的情热似乎已无法再被这衰老的身体所想象，因此他仿佛成为了一个与之无关的第三者，可以感叹年轻时代的热情和盲目，感叹他曾经如此轻率地相信一个注定为敌的人——  
不，并非如此。  
他缓慢地走到男人的幻像面前。  
那从来不是盲目。他们只是漠视着那必将到来的终点，而在短暂的时刻放纵了身体。柱间相信过这样能够挽留他吗？他试图用这单纯的情热掩盖住那无可否认的事实吗？  
“你知道的。”  
他低声说着，胸口虚伪的疼痛因为加速的心跳而彰显着存在。  
“我爱着你，而你也一样。”  
而那是——不能改变任何事情的。

就在话语离开他的那一刻，他终于再一次清晰地感觉到了那个事实。  
柱间已经死去很久了。

*

那是很多年前的事情了。  
很少有人能够将千手柱间和死亡联系在一起。他太过强大——无论是独一无二的木遁还是令人敬佩的生命力都令人难以匹敌，忍者们在尊敬他的同时也不免隐隐感觉到他已经超越了常人的范畴。但那死亡却是确凿无疑的。

他在柱间死后一个月才知道这件事。

木叶并不会大肆宣扬初代目火影的离世。那时候战火一触即发，没有人愿意在这时宣布自己失去了强有力的倚仗。而他是在潜进火之国的时候，才偶尔从忍者的对话之间听到这事实。  
于是他特地回到木叶去查看了柱间的墓地——那自然不是吊唁，只不过是出于警戒的确认而已。相对于忍者之神的声名而言，那墓地简陋得过分了，而男人真实的尸骸肯定也不在其中——千手们一定正在试图破解木遁再次失传的隐秘。他对着这事实发出冰冷的嘲笑，然后便转身离去了，将这一切作为单纯的事实和情报记在心里。

他知道柱间已经死去。  
但因为“柱间”总是徘徊在他身旁，他从未真正理解这一事实。

*

微光勾勒出千手柱间的面貌。他的年轻如同一面镜子反照出宇智波斑的老朽和衰微。他曾经痛恨过也曾经嫉妒过，最终却只能无奈地接受这诅咒。但现在他终于明白，是死亡固定了柱间的形象。他或许仍然黑发满头，仍然健壮如昔，但那却是因为他已死去。  
斑不可能见过一个衰老或年迈的柱间。

你早已死去，而我还活着。

他无声地说着。那数不清的岁月在这一刻忽然如具实体一般，庞然的重量几乎要将他压垮。他感到自己的心在痛苦地搏动，肩膀上曾经植入柱间血肉的一处近乎灼烧，他的呼吸不由自主地变得急促，而视线的焦点忽远忽近地漂移着。  
在那恍惚的视线里，“柱间”渐渐接近了他。

我很高兴。我终于不用再和你敌对，我们能够一起实现我们的梦想了。

许久之前的话语萦绕着。他下意识地伸出手，被一道柔和的力量所握住。他不能确定那是否是他的幻觉，因为“柱间”下一刻朝他俯下身，亲吻了他的肩头。

烧灼的疼痛消失了。  
心跳也渐渐恢复了平静的戒律。  
他喘息着，意识到那幻觉一样的疼痛并着柱间的幻影一起离他远去了。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，许久才再度睁开。  
他感到了一种从未拥有过的力量。

他收回了落入虚空中的手指，挥去附着于上的一点幻觉一般的温暖——已经没有必要沉溺于虚伪的幻象了。他将关于千手柱间的一切都远远推开，然后毅然起身，朝向深邃的黑暗中走去。

现在再也没有什么能停下他的脚步了。

*

复活的死者又能够在多大程度上讲述他们的真实呢？回首过去的人是不能避免被终结之感所攫取的。曾经的爱和恨都已经被时光磨灭，犹如被夹在厚重书本里的花朵，只剩下若有似无的形貌。  
现在他可以平和地、笃定地、不带一点怀疑地，对着许多年后的忍者们宣告着：  
“柱间的世界是错误的。”

犹如他追逐至今并试图否定的，只有那一个男人一般。

Ende.


End file.
